1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a stick-shaped lubricant member that is excellent in heat resistance and that contains lubricant oil, and relates to a method of manufacturing the lubricant member.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 6 shows a known example of a conventional oilless bearing. As FIG. 6 shows, an oilless bearing 21 is formed of a metal shaped like a cylinder, and multiple holes 23 are formed in the inner surface of a wall 22 of the oilless bearing 21. The holes 23 are dents not penetrating the wall 22. A column-shaped solid lubricant 24 is buried in each hole 23. The solid lubricant 24 is made mainly of a synthetic graphite material, for example, obtained by heating (graphitizing) amorphous carbon at a temperature of 2500° C. to 3000° C. As a result, the solid lubricant 24 has high heat resistance and a small coefficient of thermal expansion, and is excellent both in the thermal shock resistance and in the chemical resistance. With this structure, the oilless bearing 21 forms a coating film of the solid lubricant (graphite) between the internal surface of the wall 22 of the oilless bearing 21 and a shaft, and accordingly is usable without any oiling mechanism using bushing or the like (This technology is described, for instance, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei 9-57424, pages 4 to 6, and FIGS. 1 and 5 to 7).
FIG. 7 shows a known example of a conventional die-set in which solid lubricant is buried. As FIG. 7 shows, a die-set 31 includes a fixed die 32, a follower die 33, and a movable die 34, for example. In the portion where the fixed die 32 and the follower die 33 are slidably in contact with each other, multiple fixed holes 35 for burying are formed in the sliding surface, for example, of the fixed die 32, and solid lubricants 36 are buried in the fixed holes 35 for burying. The solid lubricants 36 are made, for example, of a baked bonding material mainly containing graphite. The top surface of each solid lubricant 36 is exposed on the sliding surface. Coating films made of the solid lubricant (graphite) are formed on both the sliding surfaces of the fixed die 32 and the follower die 33, respectively. Likewise, similar structures are formed in the sliding surfaces of the follower die 33 and the movable die 34 (This technology is described, for instance, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-246625, pages 2 to 3, and FIGS. 1 and 2).
The structure described below is a known example of a conventional lubricant composition. The lubricant composition is formed by: polymerizing the monomer or pre-polymer of a thermosetting resin with lubricant oil, or grease containing the lubricant oil as its base oil, and a polymer with a high oil-supply capability; and then thermally hardening the resultant polymerized product. Blending ratios with respect to the total amount of lubricant oil or grease in the lubricant composition are disclosed in a way that: the amount of thermosetting resin is 10 wt % to 90 wt %, preferably 20 wt % to 50 wt %; and the amount of polymer with high oil-supply capability is approximately 5 wt % to 30 wt %, which is practically sufficient although a larger amount of blended polymer with the high oil-supply capability increases the amount of lubricant oil or grease content (This technology is described, for instance, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 7-118684, pages 3 to 5).